Handheld devices such as smartphones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets and mobile game consoles, etc., increasingly employ touch screens. Due to the small size of the touch screens, users of the handheld devices often experience pointing errors or input errors when they try to select one of links in a page displayed on the touch screens. Such errors significantly harm user experience.